Behind Scene
by wearekaiseme
Summary: Siapa sih yang tahu bagaimana mereka di belakang layar? Kita hanya bisa menebak-nebak dan tak semua tebakan adalah kebenaran kan, bagaimana kalau kenyataan malah berbanding terbalik? Just Fiction. SeKai/HunKai. BL. DLDR. Dedicated for U.


**Behind the Scene**

**By ciezie**

**SeKai/HunKai FF. BL. Fiction. DLDR**

**SeKai bukan milik saya. Kai adalah idaman saya #gubrak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa sih yang kau tahu sebagai fans?**

**Berhak kah kalian mengklaim segala hal tentang mereka hanya dari pengetahuan kejauhan kalian?**

**Menjudge mereka begini, mereka begitu, dia pasangan ini, dia pasangan itu.**

**Siapa kalian?**

**Apa hak kalian membash hanya karena perbedaan pair kesukaan.**

**Kita hanya bisa menebak-nebak dan tak semua tebakan adalah kebenaran kan, bagaimana kalau kenyataan malah berbanding terbalik. Jadi sebelum kecewa tempatkanlah diri kalian dengan benar. **

**Semua punya hak mempunyai couple favorit sendiri itu bukan berarti kenyataan seperti itu. Sudah jelas ini hanya fiksi. FFN adalah tempat untuk menulis fiksi. Tidak ada larangan untuk tidak masuk akal di sini. Ini hanya fiksi ingat?**

**So nikmati ini dan berhenti bersikap seolah paling tahu tentang mereka. Untuk anda yang merasa sudah puas membash dan merasa sudah berhasil menyakiti kami berdua, maaf tapi asal anda tahu saja kami berdua malah tertawa, betapa anda mempermalukan diri anda sendiri. Tak bisa membedakan kenyataan dan fiksi ckckkckkc. Maaf karena kami tertawa terbungkuk-bungkuk saking gelinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku benci. Aku benci seperti ini. Aku buru-buru memberi senyum kekanakan yang kadang kurasa bodoh pada kamera dan para fans yang berteriak-teriak. Oohh berpura-pura berkepribadian lain sepanjang waktu itu amat melelahkan. Keningku semakin mengerut, apalagi ketika melihat tingkah dia.

Awas saja, aku balas nanti di dorm. Sok sexy, so cool! Ya ampun dia begitu menikmati teriakan penonton sepertinya. Menyebalkan. Tapi dia memang sexy. Lihat jaket yang selalu ditekankan oleh "Noona Stylish" untuk dia pakai secara tidak benar, sehingga mengekspose bahu dan dadanya yang berkulit coklat eksotis. Belum lagi rambutnya. Aishhhhhh bisa-bisa aku gila karena kesal dan cemburu lama-lama.

"Sehunna... senyum..." Suho Hyung mengingatkanku dengan gigi dirapatkan, sehingga bicaranya agak tidak jelas, tapi aku mengerti. Aku segera memberi senyum childish lagi. Oh my aku benci berakting.

.

.

.

.

Bibir bawah Kai mengerucut ke atas dengan pose yang luar biasa lucu. Matanya sedikit berkaca, tapi harus kukuatkan diri, aku tak boleh kalah dengan tatapannya. Aku tetap keukeuh duduk bersama Suho Hyung di deretan belakang bukan di tengah bersama Kai seperti biasanya. Aku harus menghukumnya karena selalu membuatku cemburu.

"Sehunaa..."

Aku pura-pura tak mendengar dan memalingkan pandangan ke kaca jendela.

"Kenapa Kai?" terdengar suara sang Umma alias Dio sambil mengusap bahu Kai. Ya ayolah mereka terlihat lebih cocok sebagaimana fans bilang. Bukan denganku. Aku mendengus dan moodku semakin memburuk.

"Yaakkk apa yang kau lakukan Sehunna?"

Aku masih pura-pura tak mendengar sampai kurasa kupingku ditarik, "Awwww appo Hyung..." rupanya Baekhyun yang memang dibalik keimutannya mempunyai kesangaran yang menakutkan.

"Kenapa duduk di sini?"

"Memang tak boleh. Duduk di manapun boleh kan. Ini bukan mobilmu lagi pula." Aku menjawab setengah menggerutu dan tarikan telingaku mengencang. "Awwwww.. appo Hyung..."

"Ciihhh kau ini! Kembali ke tempatmu!"

Aku tetap keukeuh duduk di kursiku, dan membuat Baekhyun hyung juga kekeuh menjewerku. Dia juga sepertinya tahu aku sedang mendiamkan Kai. Aku maknae tapi kenapa dia yang disayang.

"Sudah! Kita harus istirahat. Biarkan saja Baeki, biar sesekali dia di sini."

Finally, appa menolongku. Aku memberi senyum pada Suho appa yang memberiku senyum balik. Dan Baekhyun hyung tak protes lagi. Aku berusaha tak melihat Kai sama sekali, lalu mengambil headset dan menempelkannya pada telinga. Sejujurnya, kalau aku memaksakan diri tetap bersikap biasa pada Kai, aku takut tak dapat menahan marahku, padahal aku tahu pasti itu bukan salahnya, bukan salahnya yang disukai banyak orang dan juga bukan salahnya dia dipasangkan dengan Dio Hyung oleh fans.

Aku menghela napas dan merebahkan kepalaku ke sandaran kursi. Kupejamkan mata, berharap kemarahanku bisa menguap. Aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih. Ini mimpi kami bersama dan ini konsekuensi yang sudah kami setujui sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak lagi. Oh my aku benci harus bersikap begini dalam setiap acara. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain kan? Atau karirku akan berakhir. Aku segera berakting malu-malu, lalu melakukan bbuing-bbuing yang membuat sorakan penonton membahana. Perasaanku sedikit membaik, setidaknya para fans senang kan. Baiklah ini tak buruk. Aku menoleh ke samping asal dan kudapati Kai yang menatapku intens. Aku buru-buru memalingkan wajah.

Kami belum senormal biasanya, lebih karena tak ada waktu juga untuk banyak bicara, belakangan jadwal kami padat.

"Ayo silakan Kai!"

Aku tergagap dan memandang pembawa acara, Kai? Ah iya dia pasti disuruh berdance kan. Aku tersenyum dan menatap dance yang harus kuakui jauh lebih baik dariku, lebih karena bakat menari sudah tertanam di jiwanya, selain tentunya kerja kerasnya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka dibalik sifat yang tampak seperti jiwa keras dia berhati lembut, amat lembut. Dia tak se"nakal" yang disangka publik. Aku tahu itu.

Oh my.. yes! He so sexy! Aku segera memalingkan pandangan lagi. Kulihat para fans meneriakkan namanya berulang-ulang. Tiba-tiba saja aku rindu padanya. Rindu untuk memeluknya.

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung sedikit kusesali karena kulihat di sana hanya ada Kai. Sial! Aku cepat-cepat akan kembali membuka pintu untuk keluar, ketika kudengar dia berteriak, aku segera menoleh dan mendapati Kai sedang menyembunyikan dirinya di sudut. Aku segera menujunya. Dia terlihat ketakutan. Semua rasa marahkan menguap dan berganti rasa khawatir.

"Kenapa?"

Matanya membulat memandangku lalu tangannya menarik tanganku. Ah betapa aku rindu sedekat ini dengannya, dia menunjuk sudut. Aku akan pergi ke sudut itu, tapi Kai menarik tanganku. Aku memberinya senyum menenangkan dan bersama kita ke sudut itu. Aku tersenyum begitu tahu apa itu. Hanya serangga kecil dan ya Kai agak takut terhadap serangga. Aku segera membuangnya lewat jendela.

Dia menghela napas lega. Lalu memandangku sambil tersenyum. Tapi sepertinya tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu, karena dia buru-buru melepaskan tanganku dan sedikit menunduk.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyaku cuek sambil menariknya duduk di kursi. Iya ini lah aku yang sebenarnya, apa adanya aku.

"Kukira kau masih mau marah padaku."

Aku menghela napas. "Maaf."

Kurasakan elusan di bahuku. Ketika menoleh kudapati dia yang tersenyum, "Lupakan. Percaya padaku, aku tetap aku."

Aku memandangnya lama, dan tanpa bisa kutahan aku memeluknya erat. Aku menyayanginya, aku mencintainya dan melelahkan harus selalu bersikap buruk padanya. Setelah puas memeluknya, aku mengacak rambutnya, membuat dia memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Kai."

"Aku tahu." dia tersenyum.

Tanpa bisa kutahan kembali aku memeluknya erat. Iya hanya harus percaya saja kan.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Kai.. Kai ... dimana?" aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang tak beraturan, aku berlari dari tempat latihan tadi. Dua hari ini kami berbeda jadwal dan kami susah untuk bertemu.

Chanyeol yang sedang mendiskusikan entah apa bersama Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, lalu hanya menunjuk kamar Kai. Aku segera berlari ke sana. Kudapati Kai sedang asyik di depan komputer. Pelan aku menengok lewat bahunya, agak takut sebenarnya. Dan benar kan. Dia sedang membaca itu juga.

Liputan ketika SM Town. Ah aku tak menyangka karena ternyata banyak juga yang mempairkan kami. Menjuluki kami Black n White couple. Dan mereka begitu marah, karena ketika SM Town begitu banyak momentku dengan Luhan Hyung dan mengabaikan Kai. Mereka tidak tahu kan apa yang kami lakukan di belakang panggung.

Tapi melihat foto-foto hasil capture para shipper, entah kenapa aku juga merasa sakit hati. Di sana terlihat Kai yang ya tampak sendiri sedangkan aku di depannya asyik tertawa bahagia bersama Luhan Hyung. Arghhh sungguh aku tak bermaksud begitu. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain.

"Kka..kai..."

Dia menoleh pelan dan hatiku langsung menghangat ketika kulihat dia tersenyum manis. "Nde..." begitulah dia yang sebenarnya, tak banyak bicara tidak sepertiku.

"Maaf.."

"Untuk?"

Aku menunduk dan memainkan ujung kausku bingung menjelaskannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti uke kalau begitu..." dia terkekeh.

Aku langsung mengangkat wajah dan memberinya death glare, dia hanya menutup mulutnya. Lalu dia menarik tanganku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Refleks aku menggapai pinggangnya, memeluknya dari samping.

"Aku tak marah padamu. Aku percaya padamu."

Aku memandang Kai dari samping. Aku sungguh merasa malu dan jahat secara bersamaan, lihat dia begitu baik hati. Dia selalu mempercayaiku tidak seperti ku.

"Yaa tapi jujur saat itu aku memang sangat sedih, aku sedih karena kita tak boleh menunjukkan perasaan kita sendiri, jadi ekspresi sedih itu muncul begitu saja tanpa kusadari."

Aku segera memeluknya. Kai menumpukan dagunya di bahuku. "Maaf..." bisikku lagi. Betapa aku sering menyakiti hatinya, bukan hanya dengan skinship ku saja tapi juga dengan kemarahanku yang berujung mendiamkannya. Aku malu sungguh.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berhenti meminta maaf! Tak ada yang salah."

Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Setelah lama kulepaskan dan kukecup pipinya membuat dia jadi salah tingkah. Lihatlah hanya didepanku dia bisa jadi secute ini. Aku tersenyum menyadari itu, setidaknya meski semua bisa melihat sisi sexy dan nakalnya, hanya aku yang tahu ke'cute'annya.

"Emmmm la.. lagi pula lihat yang kutemukan..."

Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ke layar monitor. Aku terbelalak dan dengan segera menyambar mouse. Ku baca semuanya dan akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Rupanya ada juga yang menyadari kami. Ada yang berhasil menangkap bahwa aku juga begitu mesra dengannya. Belum lagi moment-moment lain yang mereka dapatkan. Ah aku benar-benar senang sekarang.

"Aku takkan mencemburui mu lagi. Aku janji."

Kai terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. "Jangan!"

"Hah?"

"Aku suka, aku suka caramu cemburu."

Aku memandang Kai tak percaya.

"Setidaknya itu membuktikan kalau perasaanmu masih sama padaku. Tapi jangan mendiamkanku terlalu lama, itu menyesakkan."

Oh my, aku hanya bisa segera memeluknya lagi. Ya mulai sekarang aku takkan peduli lagi. Biarpun hanya segelintir orang yang percaya kami. Itu cukup. Itu cukup. Yang penting aku mencintainya, teramat mencintainya.

.

.

.

END

Ripiu please ^^


End file.
